Relasi yang Kompleks (kadang-kadang) Berawal dari Pertemuan Sederhana
by Absen5
Summary: Natsume (versi kucingnya), bertemu dengan Dazai kecil yang terluka dan membawanya ke klinik Mori. Lalu mulailah bocah itu mempelajari beberapa hal baru. Mulai dari yang sesederhana kepiting kalengan, sampai yang sulit dimengerti semisal kepribadian Mori. Sementara Natsume hanya mengawasi hingga pemuda itu masuk Agensi. Dari reruntuhan kota, dari bangku kosong Bar Lupin.


**Relasi yang Kompleks (kadang-kadang) Berawal dari Pertemuan Sederhana**

Hujan deras membasahi bocah 14 tahun itu. Diseretnya kaki menuju gang kosong yang dingin. Tubuh kurus yang penuh luka itu menyandar ke dinding, darah mewarnai sebagian baju putihnya. Mengalir ke ujung-ujung jari tangan yang dengan gemetar disapukan ke depan dada.

Mata cokelat yang berkedip suram itu menangkap pemandangan seekor kucing tidak jauh darinya duduk. Mengibas-ngibaskan bulunya yang basah, kucing itu kelihatannya juga dari hujan-hujanan.

Melirik ke sekitar, Dazai menemukan kardus kosong berisi kain-kain bekas di antara tumpukan sampah lain. Mungkin itu pakaian yang sudah dibuang pemiliknya, atau jatuh di perjalanan menuju tempat yang membutuhkan. Apa pun itu, Dazai mengangkat kardus tersebut ke hadapan si kucing yang tidak bergerak ketika didekati.

Dazai tidak bicara, hanya menatap dalam mata kucing itu yang juga mengamatinya tajam. Tanpa repot-repot telepati, maksud hatinya tersampaikan. Kucing itu bergerak masuk kardus, disambut kehangatan tumpukan pakaian bekas.

Dazai terlihat nyaris seperti lega. Kelelahan dan kurangnya darah membuatnya terhuyung jatuh. Menelungkup di tanah yang lembap, mata sayu itu perlahan menutup.

Kucing tadi melompat keluar dari kardus, menyentuhkan salah satu kakinya ke rambut si bocah dengan niat membangunnya. Cahaya putih memancar keluar dari kontak fisik yang terjadi. Begitu sirna, sosok kucing tadi telah menghilang.

Mori menguap, bosan setelah pasien terakhirnya pergi. Dia berniat menutup klinik kalau saja tidak mendengar samar-samar langkah kaki mendekat. Dokter yang mengaku netral itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpikir. Dia tahu Fukuzawa akan datang tanpa menimbulkan bunyi. Tapi yang didengarnya sekarang terlalu pelan untuk penjahat biasa.

"Masih buka, kan?" Tahu-tahu saja orang itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

Mori menatap tak berkedip sosok di hadapannya. "Natsume-sensei ...," gumamnya menyebut. "Anda punya perintah baru untuk saya?" Dia bertanya sambil melayangkan tatapan pada sosok yang agaknya

"Rawat anak ini." Perintah pria berwibawa itu merujuk pada anak yang terluka di gendongannya.

"Siapa dia?" Mori dengan sigap mengambil alih Dazai, membaringkan bocah itu di salah satu tempat tidur dan mulai memeriksa luka-lukanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi dia juga pengguna kemampuan." Natsume masih berdiri di pintu. "Sudah ya." Begitu Mori menoleh, yang dilihatnya telah kembali berubah menjadi seekor kucing.

Bocah berambut coklat itu tidak bangun sampai pagi. Ketika akhirnya sinar matahari yang menyelusup membuatnya merasa silau, tatapannya yang nanar langsung waspada saat bertemu pandang dengan Mori.

"Tenang, tenang, di sini klinik dan aku dokternya, Mori Ougai. Siapa namamu?" Bahkan kilat kecurigaan tidak segera hilang dari mata Dazai setelah melihat keramahan tersebut.

"Dazai ...," Setidaknya dia bersedia menjawab pertanyaan itu, dengan bunyi lirih dari kerongkongan yang kering. "Dazai Osamu."

Mori mengambilkannya segelas air. Membantunya minum karena kedua tangan anak itu cukup bermasalah.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Dazai-kun bisa terluka separah ini?" Mori bertanya dengan tenang.

"Aku ... Mencoba bunuh diri."

Mori menatap lekat mata pasiennya. Mencari-cari keraguan atau tanda-tanda ketakutan yang bisa dijadikannya bukti kebohongan. Tidak ada. Entah dia yang kurang ahli menilai kejujuran atau Dazai yang kelewat pintar memendam kebenaran. Pasalnya, Mori ragu di usia tersebut ada orang yang melakukan cara yang sangat ekstrim untuk sekedar bunuh diri.

"Mau makan?" Mori mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dazai memiringkan kepalanya dengan ragu. Akhirnya pelan-pelan mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya klinik ini lebih ramai pada malam hari, jadi kusarankan untuk tidur awal." Mori menjelaskan beberapa hal sambil menyuapi Dazai semangkuk bubur.

Bukannya tidak mau mendengar nasehat Mori, tapi tidur di siang hari membuat Dazai terjaga malamnya. Dia mendengar bunyi tembakan dari dekat, pekikan orang-orang lalu gedoran pintu beberapa menit setelahnya.

Menjelang tengah malam, lagi-lagi orang-orang dengan suara tinggi merangsek masuk. Penasaran, Dazai mengintip dari sela-sela tirai. Dilihatnya Mori terpojok di dinding dengan tangan terikat. Ketika dipukuli, dia hanya protes karena tidak bisa menggaruk wajahnya. Tidak aneh kalau bogem mentah kembali menghantamnya. Tapi ekspresi puas Mori setelahnya membuat Dazai yakin ada yang ditunggu oleh si dokter.

Tidak lama kemudian, Fukuzawa masuk dengan menenteng pedang berlumuran darah. Ekspresinya bosan melihat kepura-puraan Mori. Dazai menyimpulkan sosok yang kemudian mengiris dengan sadis tenggorokan musuh-musuhnya itu sudah terlalu biasa dengan cara ini.

_(Di kemudian hari, Dazai tidak sadar bahwa dia mengulangi teknik serupa._

_"Kau terlambat 5 menit, Chuuya. Jadinya aku dipukuli tiga kali lipat dari seharusnya" Dazai mengatakan keluhan itu sambil dengan santai menendang penyanderanya lalu melepaskan borgol seolah hanya butuh jentikan jari._

_Chuuya menanggapi enggan, __"Apa perlu aku sekalian membunuhmu?")_

Semakin hari, kesehatan Dazai membaik. Tapi dia masih perlu menunggu beberapa hari untuk bisa berjalan dengan benar karena sebelah kakinya patah. Anak perempuan bernama Elise kadang mondar-mandir di depan tempat tidur Dazai, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan kembali ke meja gambarnya. Sementara Mori bergumam tentang Elise yang jadi pemalu, Dazai berpikir bahwa gadis itu punya alasan lain tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Dazai-kun, bosan?" Mori menyapa pasien termudanya yang duduk diam dengan sekujur tubuh dibalut perban.

"... Ya." Anak itu selalu kelihatan tidak punya minat pada hal normal, lagian.

"Mau baca ini?" Mori menarik sekardus buku-buku tebal dari bawah tempat tidur. "Ini bacaan agak berat tapi ...," ragunya. "Aku tidak punya bacaan lain yang cocok untuk anak seumuranmu."

"Hm," Dazai mengambil satu, membuka satu demi satu halaman buku tersebut. Ketika Mori meninggalkannya beberapa jam untuk membeli persediaan obat-obatan dan kembali ke kliniknya, Dazai masih di posisi yang sama dengan buku yang berbeda.

Mori mulai berpikir bahwa anak yang dirawatnya itu jenius.

"Bagaimana malam hari? Apa terlalu heboh?" Mori bertanya sambil menyusun botol-botol obat dalam lemari, membelakangi Dazai yang juga memfokuskan pandangan ke paragraf-paragraf pertengahan buku..

"Begitulah. Aku langsung tahu dari hari pertama bahwa pekerjaan Mori-san itu ilegal ...," sahut Dazai tanpa beban.

"Hei, begini-begini aku punya izin lho," bantah Mori, menyangkal tuduhan mal praktek yang secara tidak langsung dilayangkan Dazai.

"Terlepas dari itu, ada informasi lain yang kamu simpulkan?" tanyanya menguji.

Dazai kini menutup bukunya. "Hmm, yang tentang kalian membicarakan tentang 'Natsume-sensei'? Atau tentang perebutan gadis bernama Yosano-san? Mengenai Port Mafia yang semakin kacau ... lalu apalah itu, ancaman pengguna kemampuan dari luar ... huh, kota ini mungkin akan memasuki fase konflik terparahnya dalam dua tahun. " Dazai menekuk satu jarinya pada setiap poin.

"Ho ... kamu tahu banyak, Dazai-kun." Mori tersenyum takjub. Apa-apaan dengan prediksi yang seperti akurat itu? "Oh, ya, bicara tentang pengguna kemampuan, bagaimana denganmu?" pancingnya ingin tahu.

Dazai berkedip bingung, heran bagaimana Mori terlihat yakin bahwa dia adalah salah satu pengguna kemampuan. "Bukan pertunjukan bagus," sahutnya kemudian, enggan.

"Benarkah?" Mori menampilkan ekspresi tidak puas.

Dazai mengangguk sungguh-sungguh. Meskipun kesungguhannya itu pun tidaklah bisa sepenuhnya dipercaya. Dia menampilkan kepolosan yang sama ketika Mori memintanya meminum beberapa obat pahit yang dokter itu temukan di bawah tempat tidur keesokan paginya. "Daripada itu, kapan aku boleh keluar?"

"Bagaimana kalau setelah kamu bisa berjalan?"

Dazai melempar pandang ke luar jendela. "Uh, Mori-san ... asal tahu saja, aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar biaya perawatan."

"Tahu, kok." Mori tidak menyangka dia akan memikirkan itu. "Bagaimana dengan rumah? Punya keluarga?" Kalau diingat-ingat, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar ngobrol sebelumnya. "Setelah sembuh apa rencanamu?" lanjut Mori ketika Dazai tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya yang lalu.

"Entahlah," Dazai mengangkat bahunya. "Gak ada alasan khusus untuk terus hidup. Tapi mati juga tidak semudah itu. Mori-san mau membunuhku, gak?"

Mori kembali terpana oleh pertanyaan absurd itu, yang diajukan kelewat santai. "Sebagai dokter, tugasku adalah menyelamatkan nyawa, bukannya membunuh pasien, asal kamu tahu." elak Mori. Dazai memberi tatapan sinis, berkata bahwa itu jadi sulit dipercaya sejak dia melihat apa yang dokter itu lakukan dengan pisau bedahnya.

"Dazai-kun, kupikir kamu sudah bosan makan bubur. Mau coba ini?" Dicarinya sesuatu dari kantung plastik, lalu mengangkatnya untuk dilihat Dazai. Mengalihkan pembicaraan sangat diperlukan kalau tidak mau tersudut oleh anak yang pandai bicara itu (walaupun Mori sedikit menikmatinya).

"... Boleh?" Dazai sempat cemberut karena diabaikan, tapi matanya kembali berbinar oleh keingintahuan ketika melihat kepiting kalengan tersebut.

"Tentu saja, tunggulah jam makan siang." Mori kembali meneruskan kegiatannya menyusun obat. Dazai sendiri kembali larut pada bacaannya. Beberapa puluh menit berlalu dengan cepat saja dalam keheningan di antara mereka.

_("Apa kau membaca karya Schelling?" tanya Mori. Fukuzawa tidak menjawab. "Bagaimana dengan Kissinger?" Lagi-lagi ketua agensi itu bungkam._

_"Itu buku tentang dua orang ahli strategi. Yang keduanya diajari oleh guru yang sama." Dazai maju membantu. "Dulu seseorang memasukkan macam-macam strategi perang ke kepalaku," tambahnya, masih ingat dengan jelas sampul-sampul buku dalam kardus di bawah ranjangnya.)_

Malam berikutnya, seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam terhuyung-huyung masuk klinik sambil mencengkeram lengannya yang berdarah-darah. Mori baru hendak ketika tiba-tiba dari luka tersebut keluar asap hitam yang dengan cepat menyebar memenuhi ruangan.

"Pengguna kemampuan ...?" bisiknya tercekat, gas yang agaknya beracun ini menyulitkannya bernapas.

"Dazai-kun! Tahan napas!" serunya mengingatkan kalau-kalau bocah di balik tirai itu belum tidur. Terbatuk-batuk hebat, Mori merasakan sendiri efeknya tidak main-main. Dia mempertimbangkan bahwa mengeluarkan Elise sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.

Si pengguna kemampuan hanya diam memperhatikan selama beberapa detak jarum jam dinding. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan pisau lipat, menghunuskannya ke arah Mori yang dengan segera membela diri dengan pisau bedah.

Bunyi ketukan penyangga kayu menapaki lantai. Dazai berjalan dengan tenangnya ke arah dua orang dewasa yang sedang beradu logam itu. Sempat berhenti, keduanya berjengit heran dengan bagaimana dia tidak kelihatan terpengaruh dengan asap yang menyebar.

Awalnya si pengguna kemampuan menganggap situasi yang dihadapinya tidaklah sulit. Hanya ada seorang anak pincang yang kelihatan lemah dan dokter yang sudah kehilangan fokus. Dia berpikir misinya pasti tuntas, menghabisi keduanya lalu membakar klinik itu untuk menghilangkan bukti.

"Kelihatannya kakiku sudah sembuh, Mori-san. Artinya aku boleh pergi?" Dazai bertanya sambil memeragakan bagaimana dia bisa melangkah tanpa harus bertumpu pada tongkat kayu.

"... Ya? Silakan saja, tapi ini masih malam, lho, tidakkah lebih baik Dazai-kun tidur saja dulu sampai pagi?" Nyaris mengabaikan musuhnya, kedua orang itu malah ngobrol seperti biasa.

Dazai mengambil kesempatan ketika pria itu heran. Dia mengayunkan tongkat kayunya ke samping tanpa aba-aba dan melompat dengan cepat, menahan sebelah lengan orang itu yang sedang terduduk di lantai. Kontak fisik singkat itu menghilangkan sepenuhnya konsentrasi kabut beracun di ruangan. Terperanjat dengan hilangnya senjata andalan, dengan kalap si agen pembunuh dari luar Yokohama itu mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi, berniat menancapkan itu ke leher bocah kurang ajar yang ikut campur mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Sebelum tangannya berhasil turun, pisau bedah Mori sudah lebih dulu menancapi lengannya. Dokter kota yang sok kewalahan ketika berduel dengannya tadi memberi tatapan dingin sambil memamerkan tiga pisau tambahan yang mendadak muncul dari saku jas putihnya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, pria malang itu telah tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Dazai merasakan cipratan darah di pipinya sebagai sebuah sensasi baru. Yang tidak segera lenyap bahkan setelah Mori membantunya membersihkan itu dengan tisu basah.

"Dazai-kun, itukah kemampuanmu yang katanya 'bukan pertunjukan bagus'?" sindir Mori sambil menggandeng anak itu kembali ke bilik rawatnya.

"Memang, kan?" Dazai meregangkan tangannya yang kembali pegal-pegal setelah adegan barusan.

Mori tersenyum miris ketika memasangkan selimut. "Tidurlah, akting sudah sembuhmu itu memang mendekati sempurna, tapi pasti sangat melelahkan, kan." Dazai mengerjabkan matanya yang mengantuk, tidak membiarkan itu tertutup sampai Mori meninggalkannya.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Dazai masih betah di klinik Mori bahkan meskipun luka-lukanya hampir pulih sepenuhnya. Lagian alasan dia tidak pernah benar-benar pulih karena setiap hari selalu menambah daftar luka baru. Mori tidak membiarkan bocah itu begitu saja tentunya. Sesekali dia memaksa Dazai untuk melawannya dalam permainan adu strategi, di waktu lain dia membacakan keras-keras teori perang. Kemudian saat mengobati luka-luka si bocah (yang kebanyakan karena sendirinya banyak ulah), Mori membekalinya dengan petuah-petuah sederhana seputar cara merawat diri dan pertolongan pertama pada macam-macam luka.

"Dazai-kun, mau membantuku?" Suatu malam, Mori menunjukkan tatapan penuh harap pada bocah itu. Mereka baru menyelesaikan permainan catur yang telah berlangsung selama beberapa jam, dan sedang menunggu air mendidih untuk menyeduh mi instan.

"Tidak," sahut Dazai tanpa pikir panjang. Meskipun sudah terbiasa dengan tanggapan acuh itu, Mori tetap spontan menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Oh, kejamnya. Apa kamu tidak peduli apa saja yang sudah kulakukan untukmu?" tanyanya dramatis.

Dazai mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak, lagian hal-hal yang Mori-san ajarkan padaku tidak wajar." Orang normal mana yang mengajari anak-anak cara mengeluarkan peluru dengan praktek nyata? Dazai juga bukannya suka dipaksa menghafal rumus-rumus fisika dan persamaan-persamaan rumit matematika (meskipun dia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah). Menghafal daftar senyawa kimia berbahaya lebih menarik bagi anak itu, kali saja bisa bermanfaat untuk rencana bunuh dirinya.

Bunyi air mendidih disambut Mori dengan berlari terbirit-birit ke dapur. Elise yang duduk di depan Dazai berhenti mewarnai, tiba-tiba menatap wajah bosan itu dengan serius. "Hei, Dazai. Rintarou itu bukan orang baik, kamu tahu?" katanya pelan, nadanya yang menekan itu membuat kesan kekanakannya sekejab hilang.

"Kenapa Elise-chan tiba-tiba bilang begitu?" tanggap Dazai, kepalanya masih ditopang telapak tangan yang bertumpu ke meja.

"Kalau lama-lama berurusan dengannya, kau akan terlibat juga."

Dazai terdiam sebentar, sibuk memasukkan bidak-bidak catur ke dalam kotak sementara pikirannya mengembara. Dari ruang sebelah, suara plastik-plastik dibuka dan tuangan air terdengar jelas. "Elise-chan, meski pun kamu bilang begitu, tapi aku juga bukan orang baik." Dazai akhirnya bersuara. "Aku tidak berniat jadi bawahan Mori-san, aku cuma mau numpang makan gratis untuk sementara." Tidak ada jaminan juga Mori akan selalu baik padanya, Dazai menyimpulkan itu sejak dia tahu sedikit banyaknya kepribadian dokter itu.

"Lagian aku tidak ditunggu siapa pun dan gak punya tempat untuk pulang."Dazai bergumam dengan nada datarnya. "Mori-san memang menyebalkan, tapi kalau dia sudah terlalu menyebalkan, saat itulah aku akan pergi."

Mori muncul dengan tiga mangkuk mi instan di atas nampan. "Ya ampun, Dazai-kun, kuharap sikap mudah bosanmu tidak bertambah parah ke depannya."Rupanya dia mendengar kalimat terakhir si bocah yang telah selesai membereskan papan catur.

"Supaya Mori-san bisa lama-lama memanfaatkanku?"

"Memanfaatkan itu adalah salah satu cara bersosial, lho."

"Aku tidak berniat menyangkal fakta itu."

Elise menghela napasnya sambil menutup telinga ketika sesi percakapan bernada suram itu dimulai. Dua orang yang bisa saling lepas kapan saja dengan tingkat intelektual sebelas dua belas itu hanya dalam mimpi akan mengumbar istilah kepercayaan dan loyalitas.

Keesokan harinya Mori meletakkan mantel hitam lengkap dengan kemeja putih dan dasinya di meja samping kasur Dazai. "Mori-san mungkin masih mengantuk tapi ini bukan ruangan Elise-chan, lho ...?" DazaI mengucek matanya heran, tidak yakin bahwa Mori benar-benar memilihkannya pakaian.

"Kamu yang masih ngantuk. Kalau untuk Elise-chan, tentunya yang kubawa adalah gaun berenda ..."

"Ah, benar," potong Dazai, tidak berniat mendengarkan penuturan panjang lebar seorang Mori Ougai tentang kriteria gaun yang dia suka. Dazai sudah cukup tahu dari apa yang dilihatnya setiap hari.

"Aku ingin Dazai-kun memakai ini dan ikut denganku bekerja nanti sore."

"... Panas. Kenapa aku harus pakai baju berlapis-lapis?" keluh anak itu meski tidak terang-terangan menolak.

Mori mengernyitkan dahinya, tak percaya. "Perbanmu yang berlapis-lapis itu pastinya lebih panas daripada ini."

Dazai mati kutu.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu, Mori-san?" tanya Dazai ketika mengikuti langkah santai Mori menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi pelabuhan.

"Klienku ini cukup berbahaya, jadi kurasa rasa takutku bisa berkurang kalau membawa teman," jawab Mori santai. Dazai tidak mengomentari lebih lanjut alasan yang dianggapnya omong kosong itu.

"Yakin gak salah alamat, nih?" cetus Dazai ketika gedung tinggi yang merupakan markas Port Mafia itu dengan tenang disinggahi Mori.

"Setelah tahu banyak bagaimana tipe orang-orang yang berurusan denganku, kamu tidak perlu pura-pura kaget begitu, kan." Mori melenggang santai menuju lift.

"Hm ...yeah," gumam Dazai, sekilas teringat dengan seorang samurai berambut perak yang tidak pernah muncul-muncul lagi. "Rekan Mori-san yang hebat pedang itu sudah pensiun, kah?" celetuknya.

Mori tertawa kecil mendengar terkaan itu, sekaligus heran bahwa Dazai masih mengingat Fukuzawa. "Dia memang sudah ganti profesi. Setahuku dia menemukan seorang anak jenius dan berniat mendirikan agensi detektif." Sementara dirinya sendiri menemukan anak jenius lain, dan malah mengincar posisi puncak Port Mafia. Mori ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan Natsume kalau tahu bahwa pondasi dari dua organisasi pelindung Yokohama adalah para pemuda pintar yang bernasib malang seperti mereka.

Berjalan sukses, strategi Mori yang menyertakan Dazai dalam setiap kunjungannya ke kamar Bos Port Mafia membuat anak itu tidak asing lagi bagi beberapa anggota. Sebutlah itu Hirotsu Ryuurou, seorang veteran yang biasa mengantar sampai depan pintu, atau Ozaki Kouyou, eksekutif wanita yang kadang-kadang berpapasan dengan mereka di koridor. Dazai sempat menangkap tatapan tajamnya ke Mori dan menyimpulkan bahwa perempuan itu mungkin berharap si bos mati saja daripada repot-repot dirawat segala.

Ketika akhirnya Mori menyalahi kode etiknya sebagai dokter dan malah mencipratkan darah pasiennya ke dinding, Dazai akhirnya mengerti apa alasan keberadaannya dibutuhkan hingga pria yang jas putihnya ternoda itu harus mengajaknya ikut serta kala mengunjungi klien yang satu ini.

"Kau saksinya, mengerti?"

Pertanyaan yang menyerupai perintah itu diucapkan padanya, sementara mata Mori dipenuhi kegilaan sekaligus kekosongan yang entah apa namanya. Dazai hanya terdiam, tahu bahwa dirinya benar-benar akan terlibat dalam lebih banyak masalah mulai sekarang.

Pada hari pelantikan Mori sebagai bos baru, Dazai memilih tidur-tiduran di ruang klinik sambil berpikir metode yang bagus untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Otaknya yang terlalu aktif itu kemudian mengusulkan untuk menjebol lemari obat Mori yang terkunci rapat. Dokter itu tidak mau ambil resiko membiarkan bocah labil dibawah tanggung jawabnya melakukan hal-hal gila selagi tidak diawasi. Belum sempat dia mempraktekkan beberapa cara yang terlintas, dering handphone di sakunya keburu berbunyi.

"Apaan Mori-san, menikmati kursi barumu?" Jabatan yang didapat dengan mempertaruhkan leher-leher mereka, maksudnya.

"Tidak juga, tapi harus diakui bahwa aku suka ruangan minum teh di lantai atas. Kamu tidak berminat datang dan menemani Elise-chan menghabiskan es buah?"

"Ketika aku sampai di sana, pasti yang tersisa tinggal gelas kosong saja."

Mori merasa kalimat dari seberang telepon itu cukup lucu, tapi bukan itu pembicaraan yang dia harapkan. "Dazai-kun, kenapa kamu tidak bergabung dengan Port Mafia dan menjadi tangan kananku?"

"Gak."

Penolakan dari anak 14 tahun itu sudah bisa diperkirakan. Mori tahu bahwa satu-satunya cara menarik Dazai ke sisinya adalah dengan menunjukkan sisi yang menarik dari Port Mafia, tentunya 'menarik' dari sudut pandang bocah aneh yang bosan hidup itu. Mori bisa saja mengusahakan sesuatu tentang ini, tapi dia masih pikir-pikir. Mungkin dia harus menunggu hingga Dazai berusia 15 tahun sebelum merekrutnya masuk. Setahun bukan waktu yang lama, tinggal beberapa bulan lagi malahan. Meskipun Dazai punya kualifikasi setara orang dewasa, hal itu tidak menampik fakta bahwa sikap kekanakannya juga kadang lebih parah daripada remaja seumurannya.

Dazai baru pulang dari salah satu kegiatan rutinnya bersenang-senang menjinakkan bom ketika melewati taman."Sachou ..." gumamnya agak terkejut saat melihat sosok Fukuzawa yang sedang membelakangi jalan. Rupanya pemimpin ADA itu sedang fokus mengacungkan ikan kering ke arah seekor kucing yang duduk di atas tembok. Sepertinya usahanya gagal karena bukannya mendekat, kucing itu malah lari menjauh, mungkin ketakutan dengan ekspresi kaku Fukuzawa.

"Kucing sangat suka kepiting kalengan, lho, Sachou." Dazai tidak tahan untuk tidak menyapa lelaki pecinta kucing itu.

"Aku baru tahu," tanggap Fukuzawa tanpa menoleh, "Kalau kamu juga suka dengan kucing, Dazai." Kalimat lanjutannya itu membuat sang bawahan tertawa canggung sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Soalnya ada seekor kucing yang lumayan sering kulihat dulu. Yah, tapi belakangan ini sudah jarang ..."

Dulu yang dimaksud Dazai itu adalah sebelum dia bergabung dengan agensi. Kucing yang disuruhnya masuk ke kardus sebelum kesadarannya lenyap dan terbangun di klinik Mori. Kucing yang sama ditemuinya lagi di reruntuhan kota Suribachi ketika sedang menyelidiki masalah bangkitnya bos lama Port Mafia. Tidak hanya itu, kucing liar itu juga sering ditemukannya duduk-duduk di bangku bar Lupin. Terakhir Dazai melihatnya adalah saat dia sedang minta pekerjaan ke Taneda.

"Begitu, ya ... ," Fukuzawa tidak terlalu terkesan. "Apa rencanamu berhasil?" Yang dia maksud adalah penanganan kutukan Q. Dazai tadi bilang bahwa dia sudah mempersiapkan beberapa antisipasi sejak bertemu bocah itu di stasiun.

"Ya, aku sudah menghancurkan bonekanya. Kunikida-kun jadi kembali normal, kan?" Dazai sepertinya cukup menyesalkan yang satu itu.

"Tapi masalahnya belum selesai, kan. Q masih berada di tangan Guild. Mereka bisa mengulangi lagi bencana serupa kapan saja."

Dazai mengangguk pelan, tercenung sesaat sambil menggumamkan bahwa Guild akan lebih memilih menjadikan Q sebagai umpan bagi Agensi dan Port Mafia dibanding mengulang skenario penghancuran yang sama.

"Oh ya, Sachou, kelihatannya Atsushi-kun punya ide terkait masalah ini. Dia pasti ingin membicarakannya dengan Anda." Dari seberang jalan, terlihat Atsushi celingukan mencari-cari. Sepertinya dia diberitahu anggota lain bahwa sang pemimpin agensi sedang jalan-jalan sore, jadi dia mendatangi tempat-tempat yang mungkin didatangi Fukuzawa.

"Anak itu kelihatannya baik-baik saja, ya," Fukuzawa mengomentari kecepatan pemulihan luka Atsushi, yang setahunya jatuh dari ketinggian lumayan setelah parasutnya ditembaki.

"Yah, itu berkat kemampuan Anda juga, jadinya kemampuan Atsushi-kun bisa otomatis terkendali," tanggap Dazai, melambaikan tangannya agar Atsushi lebih mudah menemukan lokasi mereka. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu." Daripada ikut serta mendengar ide Atsushi (yang dia sudah dikasih tahu duluan), Dazai memilih pergi dari tempat itu dan membiarkan pembicaraan mereka menjadi sesuatu yang pribadi.

Selama ada kehidupan, masalah akan terus datang. Selama cerita masih berlanjut, tokoh pengganggu akan selalu bermunculan. Setidaknya itu yang Dazai pikirkan ketika Fyodor memulai terornya padahal mereka baru saja selesai berurusan dengan Guild. Dan disinilah dia kini, berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dan menjadi orang tak berguna setelah sniper suruhan si orang Rusia sukses menembaknya tanpa peringatan.

Dia sedang membahas tentang Natsume-sensei (yang sering didengarnya kala menguping percakapan Mori dan Fukuzawa dulu) dengan Tanizaki di telepon ketika seekor kucing berhenti di kusen jendelanya yang terbuka.

Ekspresi kaget Dazai itu langka. Dia memang kadang pura-pura terkejut untuk mempermainkan orang, tapi kemunculan kucing itu di hadapannya setelah sekian lama cukup tidak terduga. Ikan kering di mulut si kucing mengingatkannya pada benda serupa yang dipegang Fukuzawa ketika mereka bertemu di taman dulu. Ini pertama kalinya kucing itu membawakan sesuatu, membuat Dazai langsung tahu ada maksud tertentu dari tindakan tak biasa ini. Dan benar saja, kucing yang katanya tinggal di rumah Haruno itu memberikan informasi yang menjadi titik balik situasi klimaks ini.

"Setelah melihat kemampuan Natsume-sensei barusan, aku jadi kepikiran kata-kata Dazai ...," gumam Fukuzawa setelah menghajar si pemilik kemampuan Kanibal yang jadi sumber konflik antar dua organisasi Yokohama.

"Kata-kata Dazai-kun?" ulang Mori, terlalu malas untuk menebak apa kata-kata mantan eksekutifnya itu yang Fukuzawa kaitkan dengan kemampuan khusus guru mereka.

"Dia bilang dulu ada kucing yang lumayan sering dilihatnya ...,"

"Oh? Kalau begitu mungkin saja." Mori langsung menyetujui kalimat lanjutan Fukuzawa yang masih menggantung. "Mungkin saja itu memang beliau. Soalnya yang membawa Dazai-kun ke klinikku delapan tahun lalu adalah Natsume-sensei."

Dengan kemampuannya itu, sangat mudah bagi Natsume mendeteksi bibit-bibit masalah dan melenyapkannya sebelum jadi ancaman serius. Dia sedang menyelidiki rumor penampakan bos pendahulu ketika malah tak sengaja melihat pertengkaran dua bocah bermasalah yang kelak jadi duo penghancur terkuat Port Mafia. Bar Lupin bukanlah tempat yang buruk, pemiliknya tidak mempermasalahkan kalau dia mengisi kursi kosong. Lagipula pertunjukan drama persahabatan yang tidak biasa antara tiga orang pelanggan di sana sangat menarik untuk ditonton.

Oda Sakunosuke bukanlah salah satu muridnya, tapi pemuda itu berhenti jadi pembunuh bayaran setelah membaca novel-novel karyanya. Melihat tekad untuk jadi orang baik yang berpendar dengan tenang di mata Odasaku membuat Natsume diam-diam lega.

Lalu ada Dazai Osamu, pelanggan termuda bar Lupin yang sering berbaik hati membelikannya sekaleng kepiting. Natsume menghindar setiap Dazai iseng mau menyentuhnya di awal-awal dan akhirnya pemuda itu tidak pernah lagi mengusiknya. Kucing yang berubah jadi pria dewasa bukan pertunjukan yang mudah dilupakan, Natsume tidak berniat jadi tenar dan anak yang kemampuannya selalu aktif itu benar-benar ancaman besar.

Sakaguchi Ango adalah mata-mata rangkap tiga. Pasti sulit untuknya benar-benar bergaul dengan siapa pun secara normal. Tatapan suramnya yang sedikit berubah sejak ikut-ikutan nongkrong di sana bukanlah pertanda baik (karena hari dimana kenyataan terungkap pada akhirnya akan datang juga, dan saat itu semuanya tidak akan bisa lagi sama).

Natsume bisa mengetahui banyak hal hanya dari percakapan asal mereka bertiga. Tentang penyelundupan yang sukses, mata-mata asing di pinggiran Yokohama, atau perkelahian antar geng di sudut-sudut pelabuhan misalnya. Meskipun narasi gila Dazai dan usaha bunuh dirinya mendapat porsi lebih banyak, Natsume tidak terlalu merasa rugi.

Bagaimanapun, pertemanan mereka akhirnya kandas juga. Natsume yakin Dazai dan Odasaku pada dasarnya tidak terlalu terguncang dengan fakta pekerjaan asli Ango. Hal yang benar-benar membuat hubungan mereka tak bisa diperbaiki adalah kematian Oda. Itu pastinya membekas sebagai rasa bersalah yang dalam bagi Ango, dan secara ironis menjadi titik balik kehidupan Dazai.

Waktu itu, ada saat-saat dimana Natsume khawatir orang yang tak punya pegangan seperti Dazai akan benar-benar hancur, jadi dia mengawasinya seminggu itu diam-diam. Kali saja pemuda itu beruntung dan berhasil bunuh diri, atau malah melakukan tindakan yang lebih gila daripada meledakkan sebuah mobil. Tapi ternyata dia hanya berkeliaran di sekitar, bertanya beberapa hal acak yang sebenarnya penyelidikan, mengusili para mafia yang mencarinya dengan penyamaran seadanya (dan penjiwaan peran yang luar biasa), atau mempermainkan anjing liar yang menggonggonginya dengan metode yang membuat Natsume ingin menyarankan agar dia bergabung saja ke kebun binatang sebagai pawang, atau melamar kerja sebagai pelatih hewan.

Ketika Natsume mengira Dazai Osamu akan selamanya jadi pengangguran, secara mengejutkan objek pengamatannya itu memakai pakaian rapi dan masuk ke bar, lalu dengan santai menuangkan sake pada Taneda sambil meminta saran pekerjaan. Yah, agak lucu membayangkan Dazai secara tidak langsung dioper dari Mori ke Fukuzawa, yang notabene sama-sama muridnya.

Natsume menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu akan baik-baik saja tanpa diawasi, jadi selama 2 tahun yang tenang itu dia tidak pernah muncul di depan Dazai lagi. Tidak ada urusan, begitulah kira-kira alasan kerennya. Walaupun nyatanya Natsume juga termasuk orang-orang yang kehilangan jejak Dazai begitu orang itu secara serius menghilangkan keberadaannya dari dunia untuk membersihkan catatan kejahatannya yang terlampau penuh coretan itu.

Agensi sedang dalam masalah besar ketika perekrutan Dazai sebagai anggota baru. Natsume yang mengawasinya mengacau di kantor imigrasi (dengan Kunikida yang benar-benar malu dengan kelakuan juniornya), tidak jadi mencari informasi karena dia yakin masalah kali ini akan selesai dengan cepat. Pengalaman kerja Dazai sebagai Port Mafia membuahkan hasil yang tidak terduga karena dia punya cara-cara yang tidak akan terpikirkan oleh para anggota agensi. Cara seorang kriminal ketika berhadapan dengan kriminal lainnya.

Atsushi kadang-kadang berpikir bahwa Dazai punya sangat banyak relasi. Awalnya dia mengira itu hanya karena posisinya sebagai orang baru, tapi nyatanya Tanizaki dan Naomi juga mengakui hal yang sama ketika dia mengutarakan pemikiran itu.

"Waktu itu Dazai-san berbicara tentang bos Port Mafia seolah-olah mereka kenal dekat, gak sih?" Tanizaki mengungkit tentang Dazai yang menjamin bahwa sesuai mottonya 'yang bergerak duluan yang menang', Mori pasti mengerahkan pasukannya untuk menggerebek penyerang orang berkemampuan khusus.

"Oh, kalau tentang orang itu, Dazai-san juga pernah ngomong tentang dia di stasiun pas konflik sama Guild!" kenang Atsushi.

Naomi menempelkan ibu jarinya ke dagu, "Bicara tentang stasiun aku jadi kepikiran ... si Q itu juga kelihatannya kenalan Dazai-san, kan ya? Walaupun sepertinya hubungan mereka buruk sih."

"Ya wajar aja, dia kan dulunya orang mafia?" Kunikida menimpali dari meja kerjanya. Sibuk mengetik laporan ternyata tidak membuat pendengarannya teralihkan. "Lagipula siapa memangnya di dunia ini yang benar-benar punya hubungan baik dengan maniak perban itu? Sikapnya yang selalu minta ditabok itu pastinya membuat semua orang kesal."

"Jahatnya~"

Yang jadi bahan obrolan tiba-tiba nongol di depan pintu dengan tampilan berantakan khas bangun tidur. "Begini-begini aku juga punya sahabat, lho, Kunikida-kun." Nada sungguh-sungguhnya itu sulit dibedakan oleh Kunikida antara sekedar membual atau memang sungguhan.

"Oh, siapa memangnya?"

"Ada, deh," Dazai tersenyum hangat. "Seseorang yang sudah tiada di dunia ini." Secerah apa pun wajah pria tersebut ketika mengucapkan itu, suasana tetap saja berubah jadi muram. "Eh, kenapa? Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?"

Kunikida kembali fokus ke dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya, tapi kata-kata Atsushi tadi masih terpikirkan juga. Itu membuatnya teringat inisiatif Dazai untuk menemui divisi pengawas orang berkemampuan khusus dalam rangka melepaskan Kyouka yang ditangkap pasca menyerang polisi. Bicara tentang Guild dan Fyodor, rekannya yang satu itu juga tahu banyak entah bagaimana. Cara Dazai masuk agensi yang berdasarkan rekomendasi dari Taneda juga adalah salah satu kasus langka.

"Dazai, sekali-sekali kau yang antar aku ke tempat klien!" cetus Ranpo yang sedang bersiap-siap pergi. "Kau sedang santai, kan?"

"Eh ... tapi aku masih harus mengerjakan laporan ~" elak Dazai.

"Tapi kau tidak kelihatan seperti akan mengerjakannya dalam waktu dekat," tukas Ranpo mengomentari posisi santai Dazai yang menyandar ke sofa dengan begitu nyamannya.

"Haha ... baiklah?" Dazai dilanda dilema antara mengangsur tugas laporan yang dari dulu tidak disukainya atau pergi keluar menemani Ranpo di tengah cuaca panas terik Yokohama. Fukuzawa yang hanya mengamati interaksi antar bawahannya itu dari meja kerjanya diam-diam tersenyum.

**Hai, sebenarnya ini targetnya hanya 1000-an kata, tapi jadi keterusan gini. Ide awalnya itu cuma sampai Dazai nunjukin kemampuannya di hadapan si pengguna kemampuan asap beracun (?). Maaf karena sudah membuang waktu kalian dengan cerita tidak jelas dan tidak bermutu ini ~ **


End file.
